


The Privilege is Mine

by thefilmmakerandsongwriter



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 01:13:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/742393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefilmmakerandsongwriter/pseuds/thefilmmakerandsongwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the first time for Enjolras, and the first time for Grantaire like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Privilege is Mine

”I can’t do this anymore.” Enjolras muttered to himself, slamming his laptop shut. He had been staring bleary eyed at a blank screen for ages now, and his head was swimming with thoughts of division of labor and social contract theory and names like Bolshevik and Bonaparte and Grantaire. Grantaire, who just walked into the room and was now undressing himself, peeling off the sweaty t-shirt sticking to his skin. Grantaire, whom he had been watching undress out of the corner of his eye for months now. Grantaire who fucked around with those boys from QSA while Enjolras settled for dusty textbooks full of dead men.  
Enjolras got up from his desk, and crossed the room to where Grantaire was bent over, rummaging around for a clean shirt. Enjolras Adam’s apple bobbed up and down as his eyes trailed down Grantaire’s broad shoulders, to the narrow of his back and finally to the curve of his jean-clad ass. When Grantaire straightened up he was surprised to find Enjolras’ face inches from his, tongue dipping out to lick at his chapped lips. His eyes were circled by dark lines like he hadn’t slept in a year, and his hair was a tangled mop. Grantaire could imagine him running those nimble fingers through it, tugging on curls out of frustration, eyes narrowed as he tried to decipher a particularly difficult section of text.   
“Come closer,” Enjolras commanded, as if there was any physical distance between them at this point. Grantaire had never noticed the color of Enjolras’ eyelashes before, a mix of light and dark, or the birthmark on the tip of his nose, just slightly larger than a freckle. He felt his face slowly reddening, and wanted to turn away from the intensity of Enjolras’ gaze. You can’t do this to me god you don’t even realize what you’re doing to me.   
Enjolras dipped his head in even closer, so close Grantaire could feel the heat of his breath on his ear as he whispered, “don’t you dare put another shirt on Grantaire. I’ve been sneaking glances at you for months and I know you’ve been doing the same to me. So let’s drop the pretenses all right?”  
Grantaire’s mouth gaped open, but before he could come up with a swift response, Enjolras’ lips were on his, so suddenly Grantaire forgot to close his eyes. Enjorlas’ mouth was clumsy, trying to solve this puzzle of kissing just like another academic riddle, but Grantaire built a rhythm for them both, turning Enjolras around so his ass was on the bed, with Grantaire straddling him. They made out for what felt like hours, lips, tongues, and teeth standing in need of constant attention. When Enjolras finally pulled up for air, Grantaire didn’t hesitate to push his shoulders back against the bed, eliciting a gasp.   
“Grantaire!” Enjolras’ said breathily, alarm clear in his voice. Grantaire began to unbutton Enjolras’ shirt with slightly trembling fingers. “You know,” he said, “I’ve been thinking about this for so long. Pretty much since the first moment I saw you. I always thought you were too heterosexual and chaste to start anything with me. And you know, too out of my league.”  
Before Enjolras could retort, Grantaire got the last button undone and started sloppily kissing at the exposed skin on Enjolras’ chest. His tongue traced the curve of his collarbone, and he paid ample attention to Enjolras’ hardened nipples, which sent Enjolras bucking into Grantaire’s mouth.  
“Ahhhh,” he gasped, trying to turn away from the touch, completely overwhelmed with sensation. His fists curled tightly around the bed sheets as he squirmed.   
Grantaire continued along Enjolras’ stomach, feeling the muscles clench and unclench under his touch. When his hand reached for the bulge in Enjolras’ pants, he felt Enjolras’ entire body stiffen beneath him. As Grantaire ran one fingertip down his boner, Enjolras let out a low, keening noise, almost like a whimper. He was suddenly shy, blush crawling across his face, eyes glassy, breath rattling in his ribcage as he stared at Grantaire with an inscrutable facial expression.   
“Oh my god,” Grantaire whispered, letting his words tickle the bare skin on Enjolras’ stomach, “you’re a virgin aren’t you.”  
Enjolras’ face reddened even more. “I don’t really have time for uh, those kinds of things.”  
Grantaire chuckled softly, “You can’t even say the word sex,” he teased.   
“I absolutely can-ahhhhh” Enjolras moaned as Grantaire cupped his crotch, rubbing him over his pants. Enjolras let himself become undone at Grantaire’s touch, felt the burden of conscience roll away like a parting tide, so all that was left was Grantaire: his fingers unzipping Enjolras’ pants, his wicked mouth muttering suggestions and endearments into Enjolras’ ear until his vision was consumed by red and he could hear the blood thudding in his veins, his hand running down the shaft of Enjolras’ cock, none too gently.   
Grantaire had no sympathy for Enjolras’ oversensitivity. He ran a finger up the underside of Enjolras’ cock, causing his hips to buck into the air, body arching off the bed. He slid a finger in slow circles around the crown, slicking precome with his thumb, slowly teasing Enjolras, enjoying every small flash of emotion across his face. God Grantaire loved this, the way Enjolras’ was spread out before him, completely willing to let Grantaire do anything to him, his brow crinkled and his cheeks ruddy, eyes so liquid with lust that Grantaire nearly lost himself to the pressure building within his own body. He began stroking his hand up and down Enjolras’ cock, building up momentum, speeding up his tempo. Enjolras writhed beneath him, breath hitching beautifully, caught in the base of his throat. Just when Grantaire thought Enjolras was about to climax, he withdrew his hand, bringing forth a “what the HELL” from Enjolras.  
“Shhhhhhh,” Grantaire said, placing his lips at the base of Enjolras’ cock, causing him to whimper. Grantaire licked slowly, sucking up the sweat and precome, all the while running his hands along Enjolras’ muscular inner thighs. Grantaire took him hot and throbbing into his mouth, and sucked for all he was worth, knowing Enjolras wouldn’t last long now. It wasn’t long before hot come filled his throat, as Enjolras ejaculated with a ringing cry.  
“That,” he muttered, when he could speak again, “was the best fucking orgasm of my life.” He lay back against Grantaire’s bare stomach, concentrating on breathing in and out.  
“That was the only orgasm of your life,” Grantaire replied.  
“Hey,” Enjolras said, swatting playfully at one of Grantaire’s legs. “Wait what are you doing?” he asked, as Grantaire struggled to get out of his tight jeans.  
“That’s not losing your virginity, Enjolras. That’s just some mild foreplay-“  
“Mild?” Enjolras choked out.   
“Yes, now it’s time for the fun part,” Grantaire said, rummaging around in his duffel bag for the lube. He began slicking his fingers with the stuff as Enjolras watched, open-mouthed with an expression of mingling terror and excitement.  
“Flip over,” Grantaire commanded, placing a lube-slick hand on Enjolras’ back to guide him onto his belly. Enjolras obeyed, head down against the pillow, ass arching high into the air. His chest constricted with trepidation.  
“Do you permit it?” Grantaire asked softly.  
“God yes.”  
Grantaire slid one lean finger into Enjolras. The feeling was odd, although not unpleasant, and as Grantaire began moving up and down his slick walls, he couldn’t stifle a moan. Grantaire eased in another finger, loosening Enjolras up from the inside out. Suddenly, Enjolras felt the bump of Grantaire’s cock, skidding across the flat plane of his lower back. He felt Grantaire slide across his slit, the friction searing, and then with one swift and practiced motion, Grantaire slipped inside of Enjolras.   
There was no time to cry out- Grantaire began driving his hips, slow and steady at first, but increasingly erratic. Enjolras could hardly breathe, he was wound so tightly around Grantaire’s cock, could feel it so thick and full inside of him. He felt his ass muscles clench involuntarily, drawing Grantaire even deeper, so his cock rubbed against the thin membrane in a way that Enjolras knew he would feel for days later.   
“You’re doing so well,” Grantaire moaned against the shell of Enjolras’ ear, as he thrust deeper and faster. Enjolras didn’t open his mouth to respond, didn’t trust himself to speak for fear of biting off his own tongue. Grantaire felt himself getting closer, teetering on the edge as he slowed to a halt inside Enjolras. He came with a low, guttural groan, and Enjolras could feel the heat spreading thick inside of him. Enjolras felt his own muscles loosen as Grantaire pulled out. The collapsed against each other, panting into each other’s mouths, eyes glazed, hair sweaty and tangled, fingers interlaced, clinging to the aftermath of orgasm together. Enjolras had the oddest feeling of not wanting to let this go. It was something to preserve, the feeling of Grantaire beside him, hot and naked and breathing heavily and curled against his body. He didn’t want to lose this.  
“Think you can return to the drudgery of academia after this?” Grantaire asked voice still wrecked and low.  
“Not if we’re spending nights in the same room as each other.”


End file.
